The embodiments herein relate generally to a panel with wind turbines for generating electricity using a renewable energy source.
Energy needs across the world are growing at unprecedented rates. Alternative energy sources to fulfill those needs are required to have a sustainable future. Solar power has been the main source for both large scale and private alternative energy generation. Wind energy generation devices haven't been utilized in the same fashion as solar. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, wind energy generating devices weren't practical or even legal in some populated/suburban areas due to the size or design of those devices. The uncertainty of wind direction and higher wind speed requirements of prior wind generating devices also made them impractical in heavily populated areas. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.